


Sex Is Not The Enemy (But You Still Are)

by amathela



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kahlan meets Cara her very first day of college.  It doesn't exactly go well.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Is Not The Enemy (But You Still Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimmeryshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeryshine/gifts).



> College AU. Written as a Yuletide treat.

Kahlan meets Cara her very first day of college.

It doesn't exactly go well.

-

They're both rushing, but that's hardly what makes Cara stand out. In fact, Kahlan's not exactly sure what makes Cara stand out, except that one minute she's listening to the orientation spiel and the next she's just kind of staring, and she quickly looks away before Cara can notice.

(Kahlan's pretty sure she notices anyway.)

The second time Cara catches her looking, her lips curve up into something that's almost a smile, but not quite, and not exactly in a bad way.

"Mord'Sith," Cara says, and Kahlan bites her lip. Even the sorority nickname sounds - well, whatever. Suddenly, Cara's smile looks a lot more dangerous.

"Confessor," she says.

It's the last time Cara talks to her all night.

-

It's not the last time Cara talks to her, period, but what comes after aren't exactly real conversations.

She comes over to deliver a challenge one night, dressed head to toe in red leather. (See, _this_ is why the Mord'Sith - well, they don't scare Kahlan. She just doesn't like them.) She doesn't even look at Kahlan, much less speak to her - they're both still pledges, it isn't about them - but, still.

Kahlan can't get the image of Cara in that outfit out of her head for a week, and then only after a little. Um.

Creative imagination.

-

Cara spills a drink on her dress at the Greek Ball. Her white dress. Richard (cute and sorority-approved; it'll never last) actually defends her honour or whatever, until Kahlan's pretty sure Cara's either going to kill him or kneel down and apologise, but Kahlan catches her eye afterwards, and -

 _This isn't over,_ Cara mouths.

It sends a chill down Kahlan's spine, and she tells herself it's nerves.

-

They don't really talk again until senior year. And even then, it's not so much talking as - well.

"I'm only here because I'm on penance," Cara reminds her, for what has to be the thousandth time.

"Lucky me," Kahlan says. Not that she exactly hates spending a whole day watching Cara clean their house from floor to ceiling, half the time down on her knees, but she's hardly going to tell Cara that.

"So why are you here?" Cara asks. "You know you could get a pledge to watch me, right?"

Kahlan doesn't have a comeback for that. Not quickly enough, anyway. And Cara definitely notices.

Kahlan knows this because Cara's never subtle about anything, ever, and instead of quirking her eyebrow or smirking the way she usually does when she's slightly amused, she throws down the sponge, grabs Kahlan's face in both hands, and kisses her.

It doesn't take long for Kahlan to kiss Cara back.

"This doesn't mean we're friends," Cara says. And then, before Kahlan can even nod, Cara pushes her back on the bed, hard, and Kahlan really doesn't care what it means.

-

Except. Well. She's pretty sure it means a little more than Cara's willing to admit. After the sixth time Cara accidentally bumps into her after class, the fourth time she just happens to be buying coffee at the same time, and maybe the twentieth time she pulls Kahlan aside somewhere private during Greek events, Kahlan starts to think maybe Cara's into her for more than just sex.

Not that she'd confront Cara about it, ever. For one thing, Cara doesn't do emotions, and Kahlan knows her well enough to know she'd never admit to it if she did.

For another, well. Cara has a tendency to get rough, especially when there's something she'd rather not talk about (see also: the time Cara nearly got kicked out of her sorority; Kahlan's pretty sure she has scars from that one), and - it's not that Kahlan minds (at all), she just. Likes to have a little advance warning, is all.

-

As far as their sororities are concerned, they're enemies. Period.

Kahlan doesn't mind. Especially not when she and Cara take each other down in a particularly nasty game of dodgeball, and Cara -

Well. It doesn't matter what Cara says, or doesn't say. Kahlan knows.

(And getting to be the one to tie Cara up for once is just a bonus.)


End file.
